Rise of the Souless
by LarayiaHunter
Summary: The original trio has grown up and started families of their own. Everything ghost-wise has been pretty calm for the last 27 years in the town of Amity Park, but something in the Ghost Zone is stirring up a big can of trouble. Will Danny with the help of his family and friends be able to stop the dangers that lurk below? Rated T for language, violence/gore, and dark themes
1. Chapter 1

Notes

ey, dudes. So I'm a really big fan of Danny Phantom and I just got this idea of what could happen in the show. But I really liked how the show ended so I don't really wanna mess around with that, so I decided to do Danny Phantom: Second Gen thing to still mess with the characters (plus a few OC's). How this story is going to work is that one chapter will be staring the Second-Gen part and the next chapter will start Danny and Sam and whoever else. However, I'm planning on breaking this rule later on so don't get too stuck to it

* * *

It was a glorious time in the Ghost Zone. Exactly one month before Halloween came, the night when ghosts were their strongest. Gangs and groups of ghosts rallied and planned how they would spend that day. Others were already partying and celebrating. The Ghost Zone was so crazed that no one even took notice of the Box Ghost.

No one ever noticed him.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" He howled, trying to scare some passing ghosts. He didn't even react as they passed him without even giving a sigh that they had heard them. The Box Ghost frowned and groaned, moving on passed an opening portal. No one even noticed when a gloved, ghostly hand reached out of it and pulled the spirit through to the other side. How could they even know that he would never be seen again?

The Box Ghost shrieked, but this time he wasn't trying to scare anyone. He was the one being scared. The person, _the thing_ , that grabbed him came close and sniffed him. "Please let me go! I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't really mean it!" He cried, struggling against his attacker's iron grasp. He felt something, like a finger, touch his forehead. Suddenly, there was a piercing cry of pain coming from the Box Ghost's mouth an even more piercing pain ripped through his body. His image flickers and crumbled to dust when something fell down to the ground, making a twinkling noise as it bounced a couple times and rolled to a stop.

The attacker bent down and picked up a small, tear-dropped shaped, green crystal. A glowing grin lit up the space as the attacker pocketed the jewel. They quickly moved on through the portal, leaving nothing but a pile of ash behind as evidence of what had happened. A cold, fall wind swept through and the pile was blown away, the Box Ghost never to be heard from again.

* * *

"Deidra Willow Fenton, get your butt down here!" A Mother's voice shouted through the Fenton house hold. "You're going to be late for school, _again_!"

Deidra sat up in her bed, sighing. "Yeah, we'll see about that!" She called back, rubbing her face with her pale hands. "Another day, another chance at disappointing everyone." She said to herself as she threw her legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the closet, only briefly looking to the mirror. Her eyes were still blue, and her hair was still long and black. Why would that change? Who was she, Danny Phantom?

Nope. But she did happen to be his daughter.

"Deidra!" Her mother cried.

"I know mom, I'm coming! Halfway there!" The 5 foot, 4 inches tall girl called back, bolting off to grab something to throw on and get finish getting ready for school. She threw on her signature long, baggy, camouflage patterned pants and her sleeveless black hoodie. Deidra swiftly brushed her hair and tied up a little bit of it into a small ponytail, like the way her mom used to do her hair back when she was still Sam Mason. She rushed down stairs after brushing her teeth and grabbed her bag. "See, I'm ready with a couple minutes to spare!" She announced, pointing at the clock.

Her mom looked at her, her deep purple lips forming a frown. "That clock is still the same was it has been the last two weeks. It's 15 behind, you're late." She replied before smiling. "What are we going to do with you?" She said, handing her a bowl of recyclo-vegetarian-approved cereal.

Yuck.

Sam peeked her head out of the kitchen and peered into the living room. "Danny, you're going to have to drive your daughter to the school, again. She's late."

"That's no surprise." The famed Danny Fenton chuckled, putting the newspaper down and standing up. "But she said she's ready now, right?" He asked, walking into the kitchen as he looked at Deidra, smiling.

"Yes, Dad, of course I'm ready." Deidra answered. Her phone buzzed. She reached into one of her several cargo pockets and pulled down her deviced and smirked. "Jasper and Phoebe both missed the bus, too. Can we give them a ride?" She asked, looking up at her father with pleading eyes.

Danny rolled his eyes. "I mean, I guess. You guys have to stop making this a habit, I can't drive you every morning your know."

"I know, Daddy. Thank you for being so awesome." Deidra chirped, jumping off the ground and fly upwards to kiss her father on the cheek.

"Deidra, feet on the ground, please." Sam strongly suggested as she sipped her black coffee, watching her daughter. Deidra blinked and glanced down. "Oh, oops." She sheepishly muttered, basically falling out of the air on to her feet.

"How come the only ghost powers I have are the most annoying ones: Flight and ghost sense!" The dark haired 17-year-old-girl grumbled, crossing her arms. It was almost on cue that she and her father's mouths opened slightly and a little bit of mist seeped out.

"Uh, sorry, Sam. I think you might have to drive Deidra and her friend to school. I have to-" Danny started before his wife walked over and shushed him with her right pointer finger. "It's okay. I can drive." She said before kissing him, causing Deidra to look away and make a face. "Get out of here. Go do your job other than astronaut-ing." Sam ordered her husband, lightning hitting his shoulder as she walked over to the kitchen counter and picked up a ring of car keys.

"That's still not a verb!" Danny joked, opening the back-kitchen door. Sam smiled and began to lead her daughter out the front door. Deidra looked back at her dad just too hear him cry, "I'm going ghost!" and saw the white light transform Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom.

"I wish I could do that…" Deidra muttered.

"I didn't hear that, can you say it again without mumbling?"

"Nothing, Mom. It's fine."

* * *

"Thank you for picking us up, Mrs. Fenton!" A dark haired girl said as she and another climbed into the back seat.

"No problem, Phoebe." Sam replied, looking into her mirror to make sure that the Three Stooges were buckled up in the back seat before driving away towards the school.

"Thanks for meeting us at Phoebe's house, Jasper. It saves a lot of time." Deidra said to the only boy of the trio.

"Yeah, no problem. It's not too long of a walk from my house to Phebs'." The ginger boy replied as he fixing the position his backwards, blue baseball cap. Besides the hat, Jasper wore a plaid-red flannel with the sleeves rolled ¾'s the way up his arm. His dark-blue jeans were ¾'s the way up his leg that basically matched the color of his deep-sea blue eyes. Freckles covered his face and any other of his exposed skin.

"You're kidding me, right?" Phoebe asked sarcastically, crossing her arms and making a pouty face. "Dude, you live, like, a mile and a half from my house! If not farther!" She scolded, her dark-brown curls outlining her light-brown face.

"Again, it's that long of a walk..." Jasper replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Remember, Phebs, Jasper is the fastest kid at school, if not _the_ fastest kid to ever attend Casper High." Deidra reminded one-half-of-her-group-of-friends, smiling. "He really means that it's not that long of a walk." Jasper held the school record for a mile time, with a 4:37 mile. Once he started running, he was out of there.

"Trust me, I haven't forgotten." Phoebe assured, sticking her tongue out at Deidra and Jasper before laughing. Jasper might have been the fastest kid at school, Phoebe was the prettiest one there. That was one thing that was interesting about Deidra's friends. Both of them should be the most popular kids in school. However, they were too "nerdy" and "awkward" to be popular. It was Deidra who was the most popular kid at school, and she hated it.

The car slowed down just outside Casper High. "Okay, kiddies, get outta my car and get to school, or else I'll mark you for being late myself!" Sam called out to the back of her car with a smirk.

"Thanks again, Mrs. Fenton! We appreciate your threats!" Phoebe cried as she hopped out of the car and tugged at her _Rainforest Destruction 3_ T-shirt that was about two sizes too big for her. It was hard to tell she was wearing a green-pleated skirt with it because it was so long. She also wore tall, black socks to go with her outfit.

Sam smiled and drove off after Jasper and Deidra crawled out of the car and shut the door. The three entered the school and went to home room. The halls were as empty as Jasper's contact list on his flip-phone.

"Late for school, again, eh?" Crabby ol' Ms. T asked as the three delinquents entered the classroom and sat in the back. "Miss. Fenton, how come you can never get to school on time? Has your deviant of a father not taught you how to get to places on time?" The elderly lady asked, looking up from her ancient computer.

Deidra blushed as she sat down, choosing to ignore Ms. T's lame excuse of a taunt. The only thing that got her irked was the fact that no one laughed. If Phoebe or Jasper got teased by the teacher, then the class would have at least snickered. No one dared to laugh at Deidra, the daughter of the famous Danny Phantom. If they became good enough friends with Deidra, then they would be able to meet the distinguished hero. They could care less about Deidra, but her father...

…and that would be only one of the many reasons why Deidra hated being popular.

* * *

Notes

yay, you made it through the first chapter! Congrats!/div  
Please leave me a lil' not to lemme know what you think./div  
I'm prob gonna update once a month or whenever I can. I'm not promising anything. I'm getting ready for collage so things are a bit crazy…

Depending on how many favorites/notes or whatever I get, I'll draw a cover photo and all the characters so you know what they look like without reading my terrible writing

PS: I can't seem to separate the sections right... weird lines everywhere cuz my little break/scene change thing aparently doesn't work on this website anymore Q_Q


	2. Chapter 2

Note

Yeah, I'm going to upload two chapters today just to get the story going. Plus, I don't really have a life today. I'm going to try to upload a chapter at least once a month on the first saturday of the month. Maybe I'll do it more often, maybe not. This story isn't going to be too long, but who knows what will happen. IDK.

Enjoy!

* * *

Danny Phantom flew out of his kitchen window. This action was nothing new for him. What _was_ new was the fact that there was a ghost sitting in Sam's greenhouse at 8 o'clock on a thursday morning.

"I know the phrase Sam always uses is 'get up early, get the weeds up earlier,'..." Danny started as he phased through the greenhouse's roof and hovered above the rows of vegetables, flowers, and venus fly traps, "but I'm pretty sure that doesn't refer to weeding _other_ people's gardens early in the morning."

The ghost looked up at him, revealing the face an wrinkly, old, lunch lady. Why was the Lunch Lady Ghost sitting in one of his wife's many gardens? "Er, sorry, Lunchy, but you're not going to find vegetables spoiled enough for public school lunches here." Danny teased, crossing his arms as he looked down at the obese ghost.

"Oh, no, no, no! That's not why I'm here!" The Lunch Lady Ghost cried sweetly, her ghostly, glowing eyes glazing over. "I'm here to ask for you help, Ghost Boy."

"Actually, it would be Ghost _Man_ , now. I've way older than 'boy', at this point." Danny corrected, floating down to the ground and landing on his two feet. "But what do you need help with?" He asked, slightly tilting his head as he watched the ghost, curious.

"It's my husband, you see-"

"The Box Ghost."

"- _yes_ , he's the Box Ghost! Let me talk!" The Lunch Lady hissed, her eyes flashing red for a moment. Danny didn't even flinch as the threatening looking. "As I was _saying_ , My husband didn't come home last night. We were supposed to have a lunch-box dinner with Lunch Box, my daughter, and he never came."

Danny was able to swallow a comment about the phrase, 'Lunch-box dinner', but just barely. "Are you sure he's not out doing the whole, 'I AM THE BOX GHOST', thing somewhere? Maybe he just go lost and went back home already. Maybe he's waiting for you."

"No, you don't understand." The Lunch Lady Ghost responded, her sweet-to-spicy demeter changing to just plain nervous. "There's...well, there's been talk in the Ghost Zone about…" She frowned, looking down at the ground as her eyes began to water.

Danny took a breath, feeling the air suddenly get tense. Okay, the Lunch Lady Ghost was crying. This wasn't normal. "What's going on in the Ghost Zone?" He asked calmly, slowly reaching out, briefly hesitating before he gently put a hand on the Lunch Lady's shoulder.

The Lunch Lady Ghost sniffed, wiping at her dead, leaking eyes. "There's been some chatter about a new... _being_ in the Ghost Zone. No one really knows what it is, or what it does, but Ghosts have been going missing for the last two years or so. Everyone is terrified that they're going to be next!"

Danny was taken back by this news. How come he didn't know about this until now? He had to find out more about this. "Is there anything else you can tell me? Do you know what happens to the ghosts who disappear?" Danny inquired, eager to learn as much as he could.

The Lunch Lady Ghost grit her teeth, which suddenly were becoming sharp. "How the HELL am I supposed to know! They DISAPPEAR! Never to be heard from again!" She snapped, pushing Danny away. "Now, you better fix this and bring my husband back to me or else!" She threatened before poofing from sight.

Danny stood there awkwardly for a couple moments, taking his time to soak in what had just happened. He frowned, de-transforming, and walked out of the greenhouse back into his real house. He definitely was going to have to talk to Sam and Tucker about this…

* * *

"Yeah, okay, that'll be fine." Tucker Foley said into his cell phone. "Okay, alright. Still sounds good. Sure….wait, WHAT!?" He cried, jumping out of his cushy, black, leather chair to his feet. "Danny, you can't be serious! She _cried_!? Like, actual tears?"

"Would I make up something like that?" Danny said on the other side of the conversation as he looked out his window. Sam still hadn't come back from dropping Deidra and her friends at school. "I think the three of us should go into the Ghost Zone and check a couple of things out, just to be safe."

"Yeah, I guess, but it's been awhile since Sam's been in the Ghost Zone, right?" Tucker asked. "I mean, I used to go in all the time before Tucker Industries got big, but...dude. When even was the last time she went in there?"

"Before Deidra was born. I don't think she'll mind though, you know how she is. She likes helping me out with ghosts when she can." Danny replied, sitting down in his chair besides his newspaper. He glanced down at the page he had left open. There had been a disappearance in Amity Park. "Sam just doesn't want Deidra to get wrapped up in all of this ghost fighting stuff. And frankly, neither do I."

"Well, you know, you can't keep her away from it forever." Tucker mentioned, walking out of his fancy office. Everything was machine, steel, and glowing green. His office was filled to the brim with ghost-hunting technology. It was such a lovely sight for Tucker's eyes, but not for any girl he dated eyes'. Even though he was 44 years old, he wasn't married. No one seemed to be really into a guy like him, but he didn't mind. Technology was his number one love of his life.

Danny thought about Tucker's words for a moment, becoming quiet. Could he keep Deidra away from the ghost fighting lifestyle? Probably not, seeing as she was technically a quarter ghost, but then again, she couldn't change liked Danny could. All she could do was float off the ground a few feet every now and then. And, she had a ghost sense. But did that mean she could fight? Sure, Sam didn't have any ghostly-powers either, but Sam knew how to fight and-

"Dude, you still there?"

Danny had zoned out until Tucker's voice brought him back to reality. "Yeah, I'm here. Are you going to be coming over, soon? Sam should be here any second...Correction, she just walked through the door."

"I'm leaving right now. Don't do anything without me!" Tucker cried, smiling as the two said good-bye and hung up.

Sam walked into the living room and looked at Danny. "Talking to Nerd Number One?" She asked, smiling smugly at her husband.

"You know me so well." Danny shot back, returning a smug smile of his own. Sam rolled her purple eyes and noticed out of the corner of her eye the newspaper story about the disappearance. "He'll be coming over a few minutes, we have a situation." Danny informed her, standing up and closing the newspaper.

"Why?"

"I'll give you three guesses."

"Something related to ghosts?" Sam asked, walking back into the kitchen to clean up breakfast.

"Yeah. Apparently something weird is going on in the Ghost Zone." Danny said, putting a few loose, clean dishes away. He put the dirty ones in the sink and started to wash them. "Ghosts have been going missing, and I didn't even know about it." He commented quietly, sounding a little upset.

Sam looked up from closing cereal boxes. "You may not be human, but you aren't a God. You can't know everything. You have a life other than being Danny Phantom." She said, walking over to Danny and hugging him from behind. She gently rested her head on the back on his shoulder blade as he continued to wash dishes. "We'll find out what's going on. You, me, and Tucker will."

Danny smiled softly as he looked down at the bubbly water and cleaned the last dish. "Yeah, of course we will. Besides, it won't be too hard to find a few ghosts." He assured himself, sounding a little bit more spirited.

"That's my Danny." Sam said, letting him go and finished her chore. Danny drained the sink and dried the dishes. He couldn't help but think about what could be going on behind his back in the Ghost Zone. What could be so terrible that it scared ghosts?

* * *

The doorbell rang and Danny opened the front door, letting Tucker (who was significantly shorter than Danny was) into the house. "Fear not, for Tucker Foley is here!" The dark-skinned man cheered, holding up two rather large bags.

"Ooh, what toys did the chew toy bring?" Sam teased. She was sitting on the couch, leaned back lazily with her arms crossed.

Tucker looked over his shoulder at her and rolled his eyes. "If you insist on teasing me, then you don't get any 'toys'." He said back seriously. "But I guess I'm just too nice for not sharing!" He said with a smile and tossed Sam one of the two bags.

Sam's eyes widened with surprise as she lurched forward and caught the back. "Careful!" She snapped playfully, sitting back down and opening the bag. She dug through the back and spotted something purple. "What's this?" the dark-haired woman asked, her curiosity getting the better of her as she pulled it out and held it up. It was some sort of purple suit.

Tucker pushed his glasses up with his pointer finger, looking quite proud of himself. "That, Sam Fenton, is the latest body armor that I have both designed and created. It should shield you from any normal ghost blast. It also keeps you warm if a ghost takes the temperature into freezing temperatures, and keeps you cool if they take the temperature too high. Plus it has a ghost sensor in the right wrist band, and a belt able to carry up to 4 ghost canisters." He droned on and on, explaining what the suit could do.

Sam looked boredly at Tucker and then glanced at Danny, asking for help. "Okay, Tuck, I think we have the idea. Don't put us to sleep." Danny said. Tucker sighed, shaking his head. "You two have no appreciation for science, do you."

"Tucker, Danny's an astronaut. He works for NASA!"

"No appreciation for science!" Tucker cried a little louder, the back of his hand touching his forehead as he posed dramatically.

Sam smirked at Tucker and looked over the suit. She noticed that Danny Phantom's logo was on the front of it. She smiled at that and held it up to show Danny, who nodded approvingly. She looked back to Tucker and pointed at the bag he was still holding. "So, what's in there?" She asked.

All Tucker did to answer her question was laugh and smile. "You'll find that out later, if we run into trouble in the Ghost Zone."

"So, when are we going to go check things out there?" Danny asked from behind Tucker, looking at his watch. Deidra would be in school for another 6 hours, unless she got another detention for being late.

"Oh, I was thinking right about five minutes after Sam changes." Tucker replied. "As long as you two are fine with that."

Sam stood up with the suit in hand, a determined, cocky look on her face. "Just give me two minutes." She said coolly before leaving the room. Tucker looked back at Danny, smiling. "You should change, too, Dude."

"I can sit and roll over, too, if you'd like." Danny joked, smiling as a ghostly white light surrounded and changed him.

* * *

Note

Kinda a rough ending, but I don't wanna go on and on. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Note

Gonna post today cuz I have no life and I have already written up to chapt 6 xD

enjoy!

* * *

Deidra was slumped low in her seat when the lunch bell finally rang. It's glorious sound resembled the noise that the host of angels made when they proclaim the birth of Jesus. Thank the Lord! It was the blessed lunch time!

Deidra couldn't get out of her seat fast enough. Really, she couldn't. "Deidra! Let's eat lunch together! We love your hair!" Several cheerleaders cried. "No, come eat lunch with the cool guys, hottie!" A few of the jocks hollered to Deidra. Deidra just did what she did everyday when the lunch bell rang; give anyone but Jasper and Phoebe the cold shoulder.

"Every day they do that!" Phoebe complained once they got Deidra away from the populars clutches. "They always horde around you and try to get you to sit with them! Why do they even do that?!" She yelled. Deidra sighed, annoyed as Phoebe's over reaction.

"You know why, Phoebe." Jasper answered for Deidra.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it!" Phoebe shot back. Jasper sheepishly laughed and shrugged. She had him there. The mocha-skinned girl turned to Deidra. "You gotta stick up to 'em instead of ignore 'em, you know?" She questioned, poking Deidra in the chest.

Deidra shook her head as the three of them sat down by the fence that marked the perimeter of Casper High School's grounds. "It's not going to change anything. Face it. My Dad's a celebrity for being both an astronaut and a real-life superhero. My mom might not have powers like my dad, but she can fight almost as good as he can, so she's basically a superhero, too! I just so happen to come with that package." She muttered as she opened her paper-bag lunch and pulled out a basic ham and cheese sandwich.

"You're not a part of a package, you're a part of a family. That family just so happens to be famous, who cares?" Phoebe inquired, opening her lunch box covered in comic book heroes and pulling out a canister of ramen noodles.

"Everyone here, for one. Colleges, future employers, and basically everyone else besides you two." Deidra listed, putting her sandwich down. She suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. Jasper looked at Phoebe, silently asking her to drop the subject.

"So...Halloween's coming up in a few weeks. Do you guys know what you're going to do for it?" Jasper asked, changing the subject.

Phoebe shrugged. "We're probably all going to meet up at my house again and have a little nerd slash awkward fest with each other while stuffing our face with overpriced Halloween candy." She answered. Deidra shrugged and nodded. "Seems about right." She added. Jasper rolled his dark blue eyes.

The three suddenly became quiet. Deidra shuddered. Jasper looked around nervously. "Hey, do you guys feel that?" Phoebe asked, putting down her fork and looked over her shoulder. "It feels like we're being watched." Deidra's lips parted and a faint white mist seeped out of from her lips like the temperature had dropped from mid-fall temps to mid-winter temps.

"Ghost." Deidra murmured quietly, suddenly perking up. She felt her heartbeat speed up with excitement. She stood up and looked around like a guard dog, trying to see if she could spot the supernatural being.

"Deidra, you should call you Dad! I know what you're thinking, don't do it!" Jasper said melodically to Deidra as if he was trying to calm a wild horse. Phoebe just snickered, know that it was no use.

"Don't worry, Jasper, I got this!" Deidra replied, reaching into her backpack and pulling out a canister. "You guys should stay here." She suggested when she spotted a glowing being entering the school. Target, acquired. "I'll be back in a flash!" She hollered as she rushed off towards the back entrance to the school.

Phoebe and Jasper looked at each other. Phoebe had a look of amusement on her face while Jasper looked anxious. "Come on, dude. We're so not missing this!" Phoebe exclaimed and grabbed the ginger by his wrist and ran the two of them in the direction their friend had gone into. Jasper got onto his phone and sent a quick text as they moved.

* * *

Deidra threw the doors opening, scanning the halls for the ghosts. She caught a glimpse of a green-blue torn cloak and followed it. She soon was standing on top of a flight of stairs, still following the cloaked ghost with her watchful eyes. It was fast so fast that it already below her and moving through doors. "Okay, come on, girl. You can do it." Deidra whispered to herself as she put both hands on the handrail and threw herself over the piece of metal down the flight of stairs, her black hair trailing behind her like a cape.

She squeaked as the ground got close and focused on her weak ghost abilities. Just before she broke a leg or something, her body frozen in air, like she was being held up by invisible strings. Deidra was so close to the ground that her hair was resting on it's dirty surface. She sighed with relief as she placed her feet on the ground and ran, ignoring the door opening above her and the steps coming down the stairs. She ran through the doors that lead to the basement and looked around. "Where are you, ghost!" She called out into the darkness, hugging the wall next to her and fingers around for a light switch.

She couldn't see anything but inky, black darkness. "Oh, come on, where the hell are you…?" Deidra grumbled as she struggled to find a light switch blindly. "Aha! Gotchya!" She cried triumphantly as she flipped on the light switched and turned back to the large space and faced the most ugly face she had ever seen.

She screamed, surprised how the ghost was right in front of her and reaching towards her. The spirit's teeth where the color of bruises and were sharp like sharks, but at the same time had holes in them. It had a long, ugly, witch-like nose and tiny blank, white eyes. It had only a few strands of white hairs peeking out of it scalp here and there.

"De...vi!" The ghost spat in Deidra's face. "I am DEVI!" It cried, pressing against Deidra's chest and throwing her back. The girl cried out as she was tossed against the wall like an upset child would throw a toy. The canister was tossed off to the side, out of reach. Deidra looked up in horror. "SHIT!" She cried, covering her face with her arms as 'Devi' reached down to grab her.

"Take this, Barbie doll!" A strong voice cried. Phoebe threw an old textbook at Devi so hard, that it seemed that the book was going to tear itself in half from the sheer force. Deidra looked up to see her friends standing there. Phoebe looked like a hero, while Jasper looked like a damsel as he hid behind her.

The Ghost turned and shrieked a terrible scream, changing its attention to Phoebe and Jasper. "Come at me, Leeroy Jenkins!" She howled, throwing another book and then a third. The books phased right through Devi and actually hit Deidra.

Deidra didn't care through. A distraction was a distraction. She threw herself in the direction of the canister and crawled towards like a worm. She reached for it and grabbed onto it like her life depended on it, which it did. She threw her body weight back and sat up, opening the canister and began to suck the ghost in.

Devi continued to scream and wail as it started to get sucked into the vortex that led to the canister. "I AM DEVIIIIII!" It screeched, turning and flying towards the canister and Deidra. It's blank eyes glowed a blue-green momentarily Deidra's only article of self defense was thrown out of her hands. "No!" Deidra cried, watching the canister fly back towards Phoebe. She rolled g out of Devi's path and got to her feet, running away from Phoebe and Jasper.

Jasper picked up the canister as Phoebe picked up several books and began hurling them at Devi. "Leave Deidra alone, Shrek-face!" She ordered as something black flew by her. Her dark eyes widened as she realized who was here.

Deidra sprinted towards the back of the basement, jumping over molding boxed and squeezing through rows of shelves. Suddenly, she wasn't moving forward, she was moving down! She felt the air get knocked out of her as she hit the ground, hard, her foot stuck between two heavy boxes. She sat up, her hands on her ankle as she tried to get her foot loose. Her blue eyes looked up and gaped as Devi got closer.

Suddenly, a ghostly green light filled the dark, musty basement and Devi screamed in pain. "This spa-mask is on the house, ugly." Danny Phantom promised, shooting a ghost ray at Devi. Devi shriveled himself up underneath the power of Danny's energy. The air movement started, and within a few moments, Jasper was tightening the lid of the canister that Devi had been sucked into.

Danny flew over to his daughter and helped her get her foot loose. He looked at her seriously and coldly.

Deidra looked up at Danny, her throat tightening. "...tha...thanks...Dad…" She mumbled, looking away from her Father. "I-I can explain!"

"We'll talk about this _later_ , Deidra. When you get home from school." The white-haired man replied, helping his daughter to her feet. "But until then, what you did was incredibly stupid and hot headed." He added, taking the canister from Jasper. "You're lucky to have friends like Jasper and Phoebe who come to help you out. But you kids don't know what you're dealing with."

"But Dad-"

" _Later_ , Deidra."

Deidra blinked several times, her mouth still opened. She sighed and closed the space between her lips. "Sorry..." And with that, Danny Phantom phased through the wall and was gone.

Phoebe and Jasper walked over to Deidra, basically huddling over her. "Whoa, cold. But true." Phoebe said, standing close to Deidra and looking back at the wall. "Are you okay, Deidra?" Jasper asked, looking down at her foot. Her pant leg was dirty where the boxes had snared her, but he couldn't tell if she was bruised due to her long cargo pants.

"I'm fine." Deidra replied. "What about you guys? Thanks for the save, by the way." Phoebe and Jasper smiled, relieved. "We're good, right, Jasper?" Phoebe asked. Jasper nodded, running his hand through his fiery hair.

The bell that notified that lunch had ended rang. Two more periods until Deidra would have to face her parents about the event that just had unfolded itself into a disaster...

...What was she going to say?

* * *

Note

Things are firing up a 'lil, dontchya think? I'll prob post again soon 'cause...again... I've written up to chapter 6. I'm procrastinating and refusing to do my AP gov work, LOL. I'll prob be done with chapter 7 by the end of the day! X.X

See you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Gonna post this now because why not? I have 8 chapters written but I'm going to save those for later. I'll take a break from updating and post again maybe next week

* * *

"Danny, is Deidra okay?" Sam bombarded the ghost hybrid when he phased into the living room. She sighed with relief when Danny nodded in response. "Why does she do that? She's always trying to fight ghosts!" She exclaimed, clearly upset and grumpy after her daughter's little stunt.

Tucker was sitting on their couch watching Sam begin to rant. "Chill, Sam. She's fine. Besides, you still haven't told me how your suit feels. Jasper's text sorta interrupted and well…" He gestured to Danny. "We know what happened after that."

Sam looked down at what she was wearing, forgetting that she had changed out of her normal clothes and into her new uniform. "It fits so well I forgot I was wearing it." She replied. The suit was made out of a slightly metallic, deep violet material. There were a few neon green, so neon that it seemed to be glowing, highlights. It had a long zipper in the front that lead to a folded-down collar. And for the final touch to the suit, Danny Phantom's logo was on the front of the suit just below her collarbone. Danny thought she looked both beautiful and like she could easily kick his half-ghost butt into the middle of next friday.

Sam adjusted the black belt with four thermoses that hung on it. "But why is there gun holster but no gun?" She asked, frowning as she stared Tucker down.

Tucker shrugged, smiling. "You'll get that later." He answered simply and turned to Danny. "So, should we go check things out now or are you going to wait for Deidra to get home and give her a piece of your mind, first?" He asked, wiggling his eye brows.

"We about about 2 hours before she gets back. That should be plenty of time to take a quick look around." Danny Phantom replied, earnestly. Tucker and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Okay, to the Tuck-mobile!" Tucker cried. The two Fentons face palmed, Danny groaned.

"Dude, of that's the real name of the ship, you're even worse at naming things that my parents!" He pointed out, shaking his head.

"Well, the Specter Speeder was already taken! What else is catchy enough to raise heads!" Tucker fought back, grinning. Danny opened his mouth to grouse some more, but decided that it was a lost cause.

"Okay, so are we going to have to go back to your place to get your ship, Tuck?" Sam asked as she crossed her arms.

"Nope, the _Tuck-mobile_ is right here. We just need a ghost portal." Tucker replied as he held up a key chain with a toy-sized sci-fi looking ship on it.

Sam and Danny glanced at each other nervously. "We don't have a ghost portal here anymore, remember? We didn't want Deidra to come acrossed it nor did we want ghosts coming through it…" Danny responded.

"Okay, no problem. I can take care of that, too." Tucker replied. "But don't you guys think you're being just a lil' overprotective?" He inquired asked as he reached into the orange backpack he was wearing. "I mean, if you just train the girl a little I'm sure she could be just as good of a ghost hunter that we are."

"Don't you think you're a little under experienced in raising children to tell us what to do?" Sam shot back, looking annoyed. Tucker held his hands up in self defense, which wasn't really helping his case because hands were holding onto either a bag or some weird gadget.

"Point taken, but I am your friend. I calls them like I sees them." Tucker replied as he stood up and walked through the kitchen, out the back door, and onto the grass. He held up his gadget, taking aim, and fired. A thin, glowing, green stream shot out of the gadget and hit the air. The goo spread out and created a new ghost portal. "Okay, this isn't going to stay open very long, but it'll do." Tucker announced when Sam and Danny Phantom came outside.

"Whoa! Look who's helpful for once!" Sam teased, eyes widening at the sight. "Can you use that portal gun thing anywhere?"

Tucker noded. "Anywhere, anytime, just as long as it's got enough ecto-battery power." He replied as he took out the key chain and tossed it on the ground. He pressed one of the many buttons on his wristwatch and the toy shivered. It suddenly began to expand, growing, growing, and growing even more until it was half the size of a school bus. "Alright, we're all set to go!" Tucker cried, excited. "I can't believe that worked…" He muttered under his breath, but not as quietly as he thought.

"What? Does it not always work?" Danny asked, looking at Tucker unenthusiastically. Tucker laughed and shrugged. "Maybe not always like that, but uh…" He left the thought hang as he opened the side hatch and jumped inside.

Danny and Sam glanced at each other, shrugged, and boarded the ship. The inside was bigger than it the ship looked like on the outside. There were two rows of three seats in the front. The first row, however, were for two pilots and a navigator while the second row was for passengers. Towards the back of the ship, there were 6 cots stacked up on each other in trios. On the left side was a small kitchenette, that included a fully stocked fridge. Of course Tucker didn't forget his hourly feedings. Finally, in the back of the ship was a one-person bathroom. Tucker had seemed to think of everything when he built this ship.

"Wow, it looks great, Tuck. Awesome job." Danny commented aloud as his green, glowing gaze shifted around the ship.

"Aww, thanks man. I really do try sometimes." Tucker replied in a Joking manner as he took the first pilot's seat. Sam sat in the second one and Danny stood by one of the several windows, looking out to his backyard. "Danny, you might want to sit down." Tucker suggested. "This baby should move pretty fast…"

"' _Should'_?" Sam quoted with a hint of surprise.

"Yeah, I haven't really driven it before out in the field, but everything went well on test runs!"

Tucker casually left out the fact that it only rode well on the last two test runs.

It failed the first 38.

Danny rolled his eyes. "I think I'll take my chances, Tucker."

"Okay, your funeral." Tucker muttered as he pushed a few buttons, flipped a few switches, and pulled a lever. The ship roared as it was came to life and shuttered. "Okie dokie, here we go!" Tucker cried as the ship moved forward and through the portal.

"Whoa." Tucker, Sam, and Danny all proclaimed in unison as their jaws dropped. Usually, the Ghost Zone was organized chaos. Today, it was just pure chaos. Many of the doors that were scattered about had glowing ghostly lock on them. Groups of ghosts wailing scurried around the locked doors, trying to find an opening. Some ghosts were fighting with words, others were battling physically. Some of the strongest ghosts, like Vortex, were off by themselves freaking out. Not a single soul seemed to acknowledge the arrival of the Tuck-mobile.

Tucker slowly steered the ship further out into the chaos as Danny and Sam were awestruck by the ridiculous sight before them. "Okay, I'm going to go out there. You two stay here." Danny declared as he started to phase through the wall of the ship.

"Just take it easy out there, Danny." Sam advised. Danny gave her a little nod and a quiet wink before completely phase through the wall. He floated out through the air just a little bit before everything became still. He felt thousands of dead eyes on him and didn't make eye contact with not a single gaze. Before he knew it, Danny was suddenly being swarmed with souls.

"Danny Phantom!"

"It's the Ghost Boy!"

"Halfling!"

"Savior!"

Danny couldn't focus with all of the noise. He felt himself being shuffled and shoved around by the ghosts. "Wait, everyone, calm down!" He called helplessly.

"Danny!" Sam called from inside the ship, seeing her husband being washed away by the desperate sea of souls.

"Help us!"

"Save me!"

"Savior!"

"Danny Phantom, Save us!"

Danny grit his teeth as he focused his energy. "QUIET!" He shouted and flew up above the ghostly horde. "Can someone please _calmly_ tell me what's going one! I only want one ghost talking, I can't understand you if you're all talking at once!" Danny ordered, crossing his arms. The crowd became as silent as a graveyard as they all looked up at him. One blue hand went up. "Do you know what's going on?" Danny asked, pointing at the raised hand.

A ghost with a long, blue, fire-like pony tail flew up above the crowd, her guitar strapped to her back. "First of all, it's about fuck'n time you got here, Ghost Boy!" Ember swore, pointing back at Danny. Several spirits grumbled in agreement. "But everything's gone to Hell here. It's almost Halloween, this should be the time that us, Ghosts, get stronger and stronger. But several of us are still going missing." The ghostly singer started. "This fright fest has been going on for two years, two years! And you haven't even come to the Ghost Zone once to visit in the last seventeen years!"

Danny opened his mouth to defend himself but Ember cut him off. "So what's going on, you ask? We don't know. No one knows for sure." The beautiful ghost continued. "There are only rumors. But, from what we've heard, there's a knew _thing_ in town. It could be a ghost, but it could be something a little different. Who knows, it could be one of _your_ kind for all we know." She spat at Danny, flipping her hair over her shoulder and crossing her arms again.

"Ghosts are going missing without a trace. No ectoplasmic goo. No ghostly remains. No nothing. Just, poof! I've lost about a fourth of my concert attendance to this problem. So, basically, you better fix this, Phantom. Or else it won't just be ghosts that are going missing. It will be those people going missing, too!" Ember exclaimed, pointing at the ship with Tucker and Sam on it.

Danny's eyes shifted briefly from Ember to the ship with his wife and best friend on it. Ember was just guessing, or maybe even over reacting, but Danny wouldn't ignore her warning. "Okay." He said calmly. "Okay, I'll fix it. But you guys have to help me fix this." He bartered, putting his gloved hands on his hips.

"If someone goes missing, you have to make a report. Don't just ignore it. Record it or something. Heck, even tell the staff at Walker's Jail about it! I have to know how many ghosts I'm looking for. Do the same thing if you have any cold, hard evidence. No rumors. I need a real trail to follow, not a wild goose chase. Deal?"

Danny heard a few several responses from the crowd, but they weren't too loud. Everybody was probably too scared to help him out, but maybe there were a few brave souls that were willing to help the cause.

"I'll be back soon." Danny promised the crowd as he floated back to his ship. "Stay in groups of three or more, and stay safe!" He requested as he phased through the Tuck-mobile's wall. The ghosts quickly dispersed, and everything seemed a little less chaotic from when Danny and his small group arrived.

"Wow, that was intense." Tucker commented, turning the ship around. Danny looked out through the window as Sam walked over to him and took his hand. "Yeah, but what isn't intense when it involved ghosts?" Danny replied, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulder and bringing her close. He continued to stare out into the Ghost Zone and wonder.

What evil was waiting out here for him?


	5. Chapter 5

Note

So, I made a cover for this story. I hope you like it, it took a while. It's the first time that I did the line art and everything on my tablet, so it's not perfect, but I'm learning. I tried to mimic the DP style, too…

Go here to see this picture a bit bigger: art/Rise-of-the-Souless-644961681?ga_submit_new=10%253A1478963740&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1

* * *

"Ugh, I thought math class would _never_ end!" Phoebe whined, hands on the straps of her pink and orange backpack. "Mrs. T sucks at teaching! And we have her for homeroom! Gross!"

"Come on, Phebs. It's wasn't too bad." Deidra added, her hands buried deep into the depths of her pockets. The air outside on the walk home was chilly, but it was fall, so that was to be expected. Deidra wished she had worn some gloves though. "But I won't argue with you about Mrs. T. I swear, she's out to get me."

"No offense, Deidra, but you are kind of a math wiz." Jasper pointed out, his fingers combing through his hair after he adjusted his hat. The wind was trying to steal his treasured baseball cap.

Deidra laughed and shrugged. "I won't argue with that either." For some reason, this walk home seemed to have gone by really fast. They already arrived at the Fenton house hold. Deidra felt the dread of facing her angry parents rush through her body like a herd of wild horses. "Well, If I don't text you two later tonight, it's safe to assume my parents buried my dead body in the backyard next to the goldfish."

Jasper smiled and Phoebe giggled at Deidra's joke. "Don't worry, girl, we'll be there to give your eulogy." Phoebe vowed as she flicked Deidra in the back of the head. Deidra jumped at the gesture and rubbed the back of her head, scowling playfully as the three said good bye and went on their way.

Deidra looked up at her raised ranch house and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and walked up the pathway that led to the front door, keeping her head down in shame. The walk seemed like an eternity before her hand touched the door handle. She slowly pushed her weight against the door and entered, peeking her head inside and looking around. Her parents were sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Hi, Mom...hi, Dad…" Deidra greeted quietly as she entered the house and shut the door. She took her backpack off and slipped off her sneakers before walking into the living room.

"Take a seat." Sam said, gesturing to the sofa she sat on. Deidra shrugged and obediently sat down. Why did she feel like she was about to be read her rights and locked up on death row? "So, your Father told me about what happened at school today. He had to come in and clean up a mess, right?"

Deidra looked at her socks and nodded. Sam sighed and glanced at Danny. "Deidra, this is like the thirteenth time-"

"-It's actually the seventh time-"

"-It _doesn't matter_!" Danny shouted, clearly flustered. "You try and try again to take down a ghost, but, frankly, you just can't! You have no idea of what kind of danger you put yourself into when you try something like that!"

Deidra grit her teeth and bit her tongue, holding in a snippy comeback. "Deidra, pull up your pant leg." Danny said flatly, gesturing to her dirty cuff. Deidra sighed and reached down, lifting the thick fabric. She revealed a nasty looking bruise from where the boxes had pinched her.

"That bruise is nothing compared to what could have happened if Jasper didn't tell me what was going on." Danny lectured. Deidra's looked up, eyes wide.

"Jasper, _what_? He _contacted_ you!" She cried, feeling betrayed.

"And it's a good thing he did or else you might have been killed!" Sam scolded, looking worriedly at her daughter. "Ghosts can kill, you know that, right?"

Deidra made a few frustrated noises and she moved her hands as if she was trying to balance air. "But I didn't die, I'm fine!"

"But you could have!" Danny shot back. "You were in real trouble when I got there. If I got there a minute later, then you probably wouldn't be here right about now!"

"Well maybe if I was half ghost too, then I would be just fine! Maybe people would start noticing me for being _me_! Not for being related to _you two_!"

Deidra became quiet. Danny became quiet. Sam became quiet. The two parents looked at their daughter with a look of shock and pain. Deidra just stared at the ground, her body shaking slightly from all the excitement.

"I have homework I need to do." Deidra grumbled, jumping to her feet and rushing up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"Deidra, wait!" Sam called, standing up. The only response she got was the sound of Deidra's door slamming shut. She looked up at Danny, crossing her arms and letting out an exasperated breath.

"I'll try to talk to her." Danny offered calmly as he turned and walked up the stairs. Sam watched Danny disappear up the stairs and sat back down on the couch, frowning.

* * *

"Deidra? Can I come in?" Danny asked softly as he gave her door two tiny knocks.

"If I say no you'll just phase through." Deidra replied sourly, laying face down on her blue bed. She heard the door open and close quietly. She heard Danny walk over to the bed and felt him sit on the edge of it.

"Deidra…" He almost sang. "Deidra, look at me…"

"I'd rather not right now, Dad." Deidra grumbled, slowly flipping her body over and sitting up. She clung her knees to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. "I'm not really interested in getting yelled at again, so if you're gonna do it, you know where the door is."

Danny gave her a, 'seriously?', sorta look and smirked. "Deidra, you know being me isn't as great as it seems." He started. Deidra opened her mouth to say something but Danny held his hand up to silence her. "Wait, lemme finish." He requested, resting his hand back down on the ocean sheets. "I got my powers when I was in high school. I can fly. I can shoot green energy. I can even change the way I look in a really cool way. But you know what I missed out on?" Danny asked.

Deidra scowled and rolled her eyes. "And what would that me?" Deidra asked robotically, not really caring.

"My childhood." Danny answered, smiling softly. "I was so busy fighting ghosts all the time that I never could be a normal kid. And then when everyone found out who I was, I was in the spotlight. Everyone is always watching me, expecting me to be someone they can look up to. This job comes with a lot of unwanted attention and unwanted pressure."

"But at least they're seeing you for being you!" Deidra shot at him, hugging her knees even tighter.

"But are they really seeing Danny Fenton, or are they just seeing Danny Phantom?"

Deidra looked up at him, her jaw unhooking slightly. She never really thought about that.

"So, basically what I'm saying, you have only a few more months until you graduate and become an adult. But for now, you're still a kid. Enjoy it. Be yourself. It doesn't matter what people see, because no one will ever truly know who you really are but yourself. It doesn't matter if you're Danny Fenton or even a Danny Phantom. Do you see what I'm getting at?" Danny asked, done droning.

Deidra shrugged. "I dunno…I guess I sorta do."

Danny smiled and leaned towards her, hugging her. "But seriously, don't do what you did today ever again. You freaked your Mom and I out." He told her, standing up and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe. No promises." Deidra replied smugly, smirking. She caught the sight of her father rolling his eyes before he left her to do her homework.

Once Danny shut the door, Deidra torn her phone out of her pocket and sent a message to her group chat with Phoebe and Jasper.

QueenMeme: _I need help, loser squad. Can you two meet me at Tuck Tower tonight?_

Nerd-dee-saur: _Ooh! R we going to break in? Sounds fun! I'll be there! ;P_

AwkHawk: _It's that illegal? I sorta want to get into a college and getting arrested is not not how that happens!_

QueenMeme: _Nope, not breaking in. Sry Phebs, but I do think I can set up an appointment with a friend!_

* * *

Note

I wonder wo this friend is, ;)

So, this is a shorter chapter, but the next one is pretty long. Prepare yourself xP


	6. Chapter 6

Haha… this chapter actually isn't the long one. It's a normal length, and I'm too lazy to edit my notes on the last chapter so, (puts on sunglasses), Deal with it and enjoy?

* * *

Three o'clock passed, then four o'clock, and five o'clock, and so on. The hours kept flying by until Danny finished writing a report for NASA. He looked at the clock and realized how late it was starting to get. It was half past eight. He'd have to go out on patrol in a little while with Sam. So in the meantime, he pulled out his phone and dialed Tucker's number.

After three rings, the other line picked up. "Tucker Foley, what ghost problem can I help you with?" Tucker answered as he flipped through a few files. One of the files was on the Box Ghost. Another on Lunch Box. The next one was on Desiree. That one was a little older than the first two.

"Hey, Tuck. It's Danny. Are you going to be able to come on patrol tonight? I think remember you mentioning something about a meeting or something." Danny said as he saved his report for the final time and exited out of the program.

"No, I didn't have an appointment when we met up earlier today. But, I did get a call a couple hours ago, so now I'm booked. Sorry, man." Tucker apologized, closing his files and gently tossed them back onto his rather large desk. The pile of folders blended right in with the other several dozen files that littered his desk. He took a deep breath and leaned back in his leather chair, relaxing.

"No problem. Sam and I are probably going to go to the Ghost Zone later tonight to look around for a little bit after patrol. Are you going to be around tomorrow?" Danny asked, shutting down his computer as he talked. He stood up and stretched out his tight leg muscles. He hated sitting for hours on end.

"Uh…I don't know. It depends how tonight's meeting goes. But as of now, I'll be able to tag along," Tucker started, sitting back up, "I left the ship and the portal gun with you guys, right?"

"Yeah. So, I'll see you maybe tomorrow." Danny responded before Tucker agreed and hung up. The dark haired man looked up as the door to his study opened. Sam stood there in her new suit, looking around his study with a disapproving look.

"You ready to go, Ghost Boy?" Sam inquired, her arms crossed as she leaned on the doorway. Her purple eyes trailed from the floor up to meet Danny's, frowning at how cramped it was. His study was small to start off with, but due to Danny's boxes of files and studies piled everywhere, there was next to no floor space. "How is this up to fire code?" She added to her list of questions, smirking as she gestured to the cluttered floor.

"I can navigate in this cardboard jungle." Danny replied casually, referencing all the boxes as he carefully moved around the boxes to reach where his wife was standing. When he reached her, she reached up and cupped his face with her hands.

"Danny, I love you, but you have to clean up your study a little." Sam told him, smiling the smug, but cute, way she always did. "I can't even set just one of my feet into that room."

"Maybe, we'll see." Danny murmured, leaning forward and purple lips met nude lips. The two shared a brief, passionate moment before-

"Eww, gross!" Deidra called from behind them. Danny smirked, still kissing Sam, and held a hand up as he gestured, 'just one more minute'. Deidra made a gagging noise and ran up the stairs childishly shouting, "GET A ROOM!" at her parents' behavior.

* * *

Sam flew the ship through the Ghost Zone, Danny Phantom keeping an eye out for anything unusual outside the ship. Besides the lack of ghosts and all the locks on the doors, nothing really seemed out of place. Danny looked at his wife briefly before looking back outside. He really wanted to just fly around and see what he could see, but he also didn't want to leave Sam alone. After all, she was a human. Humans didn't belong in the Ghost Zone, just like ghosts didn't belong back home.

"What's up, Danny? Why do you keep looking at me? Expecting another kiss?" Sam teased as she looked over at him, raising a thick, black eyebrow. Danny chuckled, shaking his head. "I could say something really cheesy, but I'm going to opt out of this one." He explained, looking at their reflections in the window.

"What does that mean? Is something wrong?" Sam asked, her tone becoming serious with a pinch of worry. "Do you see something not right?"

Danny shook his head, turning and holding his hands up. "No, no. It's not that. I was just thinking...maybe I should go outside and look around and you stay in here, on the ship, and look around, too?"

"So, we should split up?" Sam asked, frowning.

"To search, yeah."

"I don't really know if I like the sound of that. What if one of us needs back up?" Sam questioned. Danny shrugged, not really knowing how to answer. Sam sighed, briefly thinking it over before she spoke. "Okay, but we have to keep each other in sight. You have your communicator, right?"

"Of course." Danny replied quickly, turning his little green microphone on. "Who doesn't need a little bit more of Danny Phantom's sexy voice constantly shouting in their ear?" Sam snorted and laughed as she threw a pen at him. Who knows where that pen came from.

"Get out, Danny. We have work to do." Sam directed, smiling, as she turned back to the controls. She didn't even jump when she felt Danny's lips peck her cheek. "I'll be back before you know it!" She heard him whisper in her ear before he phased through the floor and floated off like a balloon lost in the wind.

Danny looked around through the black and green space. The colors always reminded him of a moldy chocolate bar he found when he was 5.

Thank God that that expired candy didn't glow the way the Ghost Zone did.

Danny's glowing gaze moved around the space. He knew where he was. He actually wasn't too far from Frostbite's little dimension. That was when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end. Something wasn't right. He turned and scanned the terrain around him with his ghostly eyes. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. Sam and the ship were still in sight. Why was there an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach?

There suddenly was a ghostly wail that was different than most ghostly wails. This was pure fear rather than the usual pathetic attempt of trying to cause fear. Danny's attention was snatched up with the wail as he spotted the situation. There was a ghost floating in front of a door for a moment, but then it suddenly disappeared!

Danny sped off, flying towards where the ghost had been hovering. He looked around for something, anything, that would tell him what was going on. He looked up at the portal. "Something just happened, I'm going to check it out." Danny said calmly into his microphone for Sam to hear as he reached for the door handle and pulled it open.

"Danny, wait-!" He heard Sam's voice say before he was pulled into the portal and their link was cut. Danny cried out as something threw him into the ground, smashing his face in a pile of dust and concrete. He sputtered as he spat the dust out of his mouth, grimacing. The white-haired ghost looked up, expecting to see the assailant, but his gaze was only met by empty air. He groaned as his gloved fingers touched his nose. They came away wet with glowing, green blood. He wiped his bleeding nose on the back of his hand and looked down.

He was sitting in a huge pile of dust! Gross! He jumped up onto his feet and off the ground, looking down at the pile of dust. Wait...that wasn't dust! It was…

"Ash?" Danny muttered questionably. Something hiding in the unusually large heap of ashes caught his eye. He reached out and picked it up a tiny, twinkling green item, brushing some dust away from its glowing surface. "A jewel?" The hairs on the back of his neck relaxed and went flat. This was getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

"It was just a big pile of ashes?" Sam asked once Danny returned to the Ghost Zone and boarded the ship.

"Yeah, that and this." Danny replied, one hand holding up the small gem to the light as he looked through it. The other hand was wiping away ghost blood from his nose. Luckily, he didn't break it. "I have no idea what this is supposed to be. It kinda looks like an emerald, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it is. We should bring it to Tucker, or at least your parents." Sam recommended as she flew the ship back into the world of the living. The ship landed and shrunk down to a miniature size after the two got out of its belly.

"Let's try Tucker first. After all, my parents are a bit old school compared to Tuck." Danny suggested. "It's after 11, right? His meeting should be done. I'm sure he won't mind us popping over real quick." He thought aloud. Sam thought about it for a moment, but nodded.

"Yeah. After all, ghosts' afterlives are at stake," She started, walking over to Danny as he put her arm around her waist and jumped off the ground and into the air, "so it shouldn't be any trouble." Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, looking down at Amity Park from the cloud line. The town looked really nice when only a few lights were on. The stars were also very pretty at this time a night without too much light pollution.

"So, are you sure you didn't see who grabbed that ghost? Or where that ghost went?" Sam asked Danny as they flew over the city. Danny shook his head, frowning. "No. It was so weird. One second the ghost was there; and then it was gone! And something grabbed me and threw me into the ground like I was on wrestling! I didn't even get to see who did it!" Danny hastily explained, looking up at the stars. "This whole situation is just _too weird_."

"Yeah, I can agree with that." Sam responded as Danny began to take them lower to the ground. Tuck Tower was just below them. Within a few moments, the couple was standing on the ground. Danny then phased them through the front door and to the front desk. Danny let Sam ago and playful rang the bell at the front desk. "Room service!" He called lightheartedly. Sam rolled her eyes. "You know that no one's here. Stop fooling around, won't you?" Sam replied as she walked by him. "Tucker, are you here?!" She shouted out into the dark building. "It's Sam and Danny!"

A strangely familiar piercing scream was the only reply the Fentons got.

* * *

The next chapter is the long one, (it's about 3K) but I hope you enjoyed this one!


	7. Chapter 7

Note

WARNING!  
Super long and hopefully super exciting chapter ahead!

GOOD LUCK!

* * *

"Okay, we're here." Jasper said as he looked up at Tuck Tower. "It's not much of a tower...isn't it?" Phoebe asked. It was all of four stories above ground, and two stories below ground. "It's more of a tall building. But anyways, where's Deidra?"

"I'm here!" The Fenton called as she ran up to her two friends, gasping for breath. She was hunched over, her hands on her knees. Clearly, she sprinted all the way here. "Sorry for being late." She spat out between gulps of air. "The parents were making out...I had to make sure that the coast was clear before I ditch them." She explained before standing up straight, wiping some sweat from her brow as she ignored the 'ew' coming from Phoebe. "Let's go, Tucker's waiting for us."

"So, why are we here, Deidra?" Jasper asked, his hands in his jeans' pockets. "You never really told us why." He mumbled as they walked towards the entrance to the Tower.

Deidra scowled, shooting him a tough look. "Why? Are you going to tell my parents?" She asked, still not over him texting her dad. Jasper's eyes widened before he blushed furiously and looked away.

"S-Sorry about that. Really. I just t-thought-" He stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Deidra rolled her eyes. "It's fine, I guess. Just, seriously, you need some _Chill_." She said to him as Phoebe giggled. The blue-eyed girl opened the front door and they entered the building.

Tucker was waiting on the first floor for the trio. He did not look like he was in a good mood. Deidra thought that he looked more nervous than anything, though. "Deidra, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked seriously, nervously fidgeting with his wrist watch. "I don't know how your parents are going to react to me training you and your friends-"

"-They'll get over it." Deidra cut off. Phoebe squeaked, clapping her hands. "Wait, dude, we're going to get trained!?" She chirped, jumping up and down. She remained Deidra of when a phone on vibrate received a text. "We'll see." She answered coolly, eyeing Tucker. Jasper stood behind the girls, frowning.

Tucker looked back at Deidra and sighed loudly. "Fine. Okay, let's get started." He said, tossing a small pistol-sized, glowing green gun to first Jasper, then Deidra, and finally Phoebe. "Follow me." He beckoned them as he turned and walked to the nearest elevator.

The inside of the build was spacious and pretty empty. Everything was made out a shiny material with a wiring pattern. There were normal lights, but there were also what seemed to be like green EL-wires decorating the walls like vines. Large TV screens were scattered around the room, hanging up on the wall. They were turned off, but Deidra guessed that they showed announcements and what not when there were workers.

The four of them piled into the elevator and Tucker hit the glowing green button labeled as "P". It stuck out because it wasn't the first, second, third, or either of the two bottom floors. "Tucker, where are we going?" Deidra asked as the elevator doors shut them in and began moving downwards.

"To my personal lab." Tucker replied smoothly as he reached up and smoothed out his multi-colored beanie. For a business man, he dressed casually. He wore a dirty-yellow turtleneck and black sweatpants. The three friends glanced at each other and shrugged.

The doors opened to reveal a large, white room that was split down the middle. The left half was filled with all sorts of shiny, metal equipment. The other half was closed off by some sort of glass wall and empty. Deidra noticed that there was a Ghost Portal on the far wall of the right half. She took note that it seemed to be out of order.

Tucker walked out into the left half and disappeared in the mountains of machinery. "Take a look at this place," Phoebe cried, gesturing around the room, "geek heaven!" Jasper walked over to what looked like to be a row of arcade games. "Literally." He commented as he gestured to an original _Pac-Man_ arcade game.

"Don't touch anything! It might explode!" Tucker warned as he came back to the group carrying a something. He tossed it to Deidra, who didn't realized that something was being tossed to her. A white suit fell and laid flat on the ground.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't realize-" She froze when she saw the suit. "Is that for me?" She asked, looking up at Tucker. Tucker nodded and pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. "Yeah. This was a prototype for your Mom's suit."

"My mom has a suit?"

"Yeah, she just got it today. But that's not the point." Tucker said as Deidra bent down and picked up the uniform. "You need to wear this because we're dealing with weapons that hurt ghosts. If Phoebe or Jasper misses their target and they hit you, you will feel pain." He explained, pressing several buttons on his wrist band.

The suit was mostly white, besides some slight highlights of black towards the thighs. There were short black boots and long black gloves with white fingers attached to the suit as well. Tucker handed Deidra a black belt that went with the suit. "You could go change in the bathroom. It's just passed the arcade games." He said as he pointing in that particular direction.

"Aww! Don't we get super-cool super suits too, Tucker?" Phoebe pouted, crossing her arms as she looked at the business man.

Tucker shook his head and shrugged. "Sorry, but I only agreed to train you, not full equip you. Maybe later on in the future though. These suits cost lots of money to make, and I'm not as rich as I seem."

"Says the man who own an original _Pac-Man_ game." Jasper commented, not buying Tucker's story. He didn't care about getting a dorky suit, but he wouldn't oppose the wearing one if he was ever offered one.

"Hey! Do _not_ dis' my girlfriend!" Tucker snapped, wandering over to the video game and stroking its screen.

"Girlfriend?" Phoebe and Jasper asked in unison.

"Yes, my _girlfriend_. The wonderful, beautiful, awesome, and delightful technology!" Tucker exclaimed, kissing the side of the arcade game.

"He's coo-coo." Phoebe whispered to Jasper, who laughed quietly.

"Okay, I'm back…" Deidra said from behind her friends. Jasper and Phoebe turned and took a look, their jaws dropping. Deidra was blushing furiously at the tight-fitting clothing. "Don't say anything!" She ordered her friends, crossing her arms and tried to act tough. She failed miserably.

"Deidra, you look so cool! Just like a superhero!"

"Thanks, Phebs…"

Jasper stayed quiet as he looked away.

The black belt hung loosely from her waist like a sash, but Deidra didn't mind too much. It felt kind of cool, but everything else about the costume felt silly. Tucker looked at her, his pointer finger on his black strip beard.

"Something's missing." Tucker muttered, wandering off from the group. He came back a moment later and slapped something on Deidra's chest, who squeaked out of discomfort. She looked down and noticed that there was a black logo where there had just been empty, white space. It was the same logo that her father wore, in fact. "Perfect!" Tucker squealed, giving Deidra two thumbs up.

Deidra rolled her eyes. "Okay, so can we start training now?" She asked, still embarrassed about what she was wearing. How could her father stand wearing tight fitting clothes like this?

"Yes, of course- Wait. Actually, I really am forgetting something." Tucker grumbled as he felt his pockets. "I forgot the training hologram controller. It's up a floor. I'll be right back!" He called as he ran towards the elevator and jumped in. "DON'T TOUCH _ANYTHING_!" He commanded just before the elevator doors shut.

Phoebe looked at her two friends mischievously. "What shall we do now, my friends?" She asked, her fingers touching like a mad scientist would just before he did something terribly wrong. All she needed was crazy white hair, a big leather chair, and a kitten to complete the look.

"I have an idea." Deidra murmured as she quickly walked over to the glass wall that separated the two sections of the room. She found the door that led to the other side and entered it, locking the door behind her.

"Deidra, what are you doing?" Jasper gasped when he heard the lock click.

Deidra ran towards the invention that was built into the wall. "I need to do this! It will only take a minute!" She called back to him as she got close to the shutdown portal.

"What's 'this'?!" Jasper asked, putting his hands on the glass wall as he watched the uniformed girl with black hair wander into the portal tunnel. Phoebe stood behind him, her hands covering her mouth.

"You'll see. It's fine! I promise it's safe!" Deidra called as she looked around the metal and wired walls. She found what she was looking for.

"Jasper, call her parents." Phoebe said blankly, watching Deidra fumble around in the tunnel.

"But she said she doesn't want me to do that anymore!" Jasper shot back helplessly, his dark blue eyes also on Deidra. "She'll get mad at me!"

"It'll be quick, like getting a shot." Deidra whispered to herself as she slammed her firsts on the "on" button. The tunnel came to life and the entire white room turned green with a single flash of ghostly light. Little beams of lightning filled the room. She felt her whole body explode. It felt like every single one of her molecules was being rearranged. It was horrible!

Jasper and Phoebe watched in pure shock at what they were seeing. The sound of Deidra's screams reached their ears. And just like a blink of an eye, the green light was gone and the screaming stopped.

"Jasper, _call her parents_!" Phoebe screamed as she watched the person in the tunnel fall to the ground. She tried opening the door, and squeaked, pulling her hand away from the handle. It was hot! She guessed one of the lightning-thingies hit it. "Hot!" She yelped as she put her hands on the handle again and quickly opened the door. She sprinted over to the tunnel, looking down at the unconscious girl. "Deidra!" She shrieked as she knelt down and cradled her friend in her arms. Jasper ran up to the two of them.

"There's no single down here. Who knows where her parents are!" Jasper cried, panicking. "What just happened!? Why did she do that!? Is she going to be okay!?" He yelled, kneeling down next to Phoebe and Deidra.

Deidra lay still in her friend's arms, groaning softly. She looked different. "She's got snow-white hair!" Phoebe pointed out, moving Deidra's side bangs away from her closed eyes. She would bet her life that Deidra's eyes were glowing and green. "Could she really have done it…?"

"You think she's like her father now?" Jasper asked quietly, the realization slowly sinking in. Was this Deidra's plan all along? She didn't care about being trained...she just wanted to be a Phantom!

"What's going on down here!?" A male voice strongly shouted into the white space. Jasper and Phoebe looked up to see Danny Phantom phasing through the ceiling carrying Sam.

"Mr. Fenton! Mrs. Fenton!" Jasper cried out in fear, terrified of how they were going to react.

"She needs help! She just ran, a-and we couldn't stop her!" Phoebe cried, a tear slipping down her cheek. The two teens were begining to panic.

Danny and Sam flew over, looking over at the sleeping person and gasped. Sam jumped out of Danny's arms and rushed forewords, gingerly taking her daughter from Phoebe's shaking grasp.

"Deidra, Deidra! Wake up!" She called to her daughter, slightly rocking her. She looked up at Danny, shaking her head with a look of shock on her face. "Danny…" She whined, blinking a few times, almost as if she was trying to blink tears away.

Danny got on his knees next to his wife, looking down at Deidra's face. "She even has a suit." He said, his eyebrows narrowing. He heard the elevator door open and snapped his head around to see Tucker rushing to the room.

"Who screamed? What happened?" Tucker asked the empty left side of the room. He turned his head ninety degrees and realized that there were two more people here than there were when he left. And Danny looked mad.

"Tucker, did you _help_ her do this!?" Danny roared, pointing at his best friend.

Tucker's eyes widened at Danny's anger. "Help who with doing what? I don't know what you're-" He started before seeing Sam cradling someone who wasn't Jasper or Phoebe. He understood what had happened "Danny, I swear it's not what it seems! I didn't know that this is what she planned to do!" He cried out in self-defense, looking up as the ghost flew over to him. He swore the temperature in the room dropped 10 degrees.

" _Tell me what_ hell _happened_." Danny ordered coldly, crossing his arms. Tucker saw an expression other than anger on Danny's face.

There was pain too.

Tucker sighed, flattening his hat a little bit. "Look, dude. I was just going to show the three of them how to shoot a ghost blaster. But then I realized I forgot the targets on another floor, so I left just for a second and then someone screamed-"

"Why is Deidra wearing a suit with my damn logo on it if you didn't _plan_ on this happening?" Danny interrogated, his countenance deepening. "I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me the truth."

"Because Deidra does have some ghost DNA in her, I thought it'd be best that she wore a protective suit just in case someone missed and hit her. Then she wouldn't get hurt! I thought it'd be a nice touch if she wore your logo, too…" Tucker finished his story with as he stared Danny dead in the eye. He shoved his hands in his sweatpants' pocket and shuffled his feet uncomfortable. He felt like he was being questioned by the police. He looked up at Danny, upset. "Dude, I'm _really_ sorry that this happened. I _really_ didn't mean for this to happen." He apologized sincerely, frowning as he looked away, feeling guilty.

Danny looked at his friend seriously for a moment, before sighed and turning away from Tucker. "I guess it's not your fault, Tuck. I'm sure Deidra has been planning this for a while. She seems to always planning some sort of stupid stunt behind our backs..." He mentioned quietly as he flew back to Sam. His initial rage was slowly melting away. He was still mad, but not as mad. He was more scared now.

"...This is _definitely_ the stupidest one." Sam admitted, looking up at Danny with wide, sad eyes. She looked to Phoebe and Jasper. "Are you two okay? You didn't get caught up in this too, right?"

Phoebe glanced at Jasper who was just frozen. A shadow covered his freckled face. "We're fine, Mrs. F." She answered for the two of them. "We're just a little shaken up...will Deidra be okay?" She asked, worried.

Danny touched Deidra's cheek with the back on his gloved hand. "I think she'll be okay. You two should go home. Can you walk each other home or do you want me to take you home?" Danny offered, but really hoped they didn't take him up on it.

"No thanks, Danny. I'll walk Jasper home." Phoebe thought. "Can we check up on Deidra tomorrow?"

Danny and Sam looked at each other. "I think it might be a good idea to give Deidra a couple days to rest." Danny replied, reaching out towards Deidra and picking her up like she weighed nothing. He held her like a prince would carry a princess, or in this case, a king would carry his princess.

"Okay." Phoebe said, standing herself and Jasper up. "Bye." She muttered as she grabbed Jasper by the wrist and led him to the elevator, the both of them walking as silent as a mouse would.

Phoebe did one this she didn't regret that night, and one thing she did. She didn't regret 'accidentally' taking two ghost blasters from Tucker Foley. But she regretted walking the two miles from Jasper's house to her house.


	8. Chapter 8

_"_ _DADDY!" three-year-old Deidra Fenton shrieked into the darkness of her room. She didn't know what time it was, but even if there had been a clock in her room, she couldn't read numbers yet. Her tiny, frail body was shaking from the strange coldness that had suddenly come over her._

 _"_ _Deidra, what's wrong?" Danny asked as he opened the door, flipping the light switch on. He saw his daughter shaking in her baby crib. He and Sam hadn't moved her out of the crib into a bed yet because Deidra was very small for her age. After all, she had been born premature._

 _"_ _Papa, there was a go!" Deidra babbled, crying. She was too young and so scared to form words correctly. "And then cold came out of my mouth!"_

 _"_ _A ghost?" Danny asked, walking over to the crib and picking up Deidra, sheltering her with his strong arms. His ghost sense wasn't going off, but that didn't mean that Deidra hadn't seen one._

 _'_ _Then the cold came out of my mouth!' Her voice rang out through his mind. What did she mean? She couldn't have meant ghost sense, right?_

 _What if she did?_

 _"_ _Deidra, are you cold?" Danny asked, trying to think of a way of asking her what she had felt in a way that would be simple enough for a three-year-old to understand. He always got the shivers when his ghost sense went off._

 _Deidra buried her face into Danny's t-shirt, but nodded her head._

 _Danny felt something deep down break. She had a ghost sense. What other ghostly powers did she inherit from him? Would his little daughter become a ghost hunting hero like himself? Would she come home covering in scratches, bruises, and broken bones like he often did? Would she be incessantly hunted by ghosts like he was? Would she be forever trapped by the danger that Danny fought against?_

 _Would Deidra be constantly compared to Danny Phantom?_

 _He looked at her thin body, specifically her twig like arms. When she was born, his wedding ring had fit around her arm like a bracelet. The doctors had told Sam not to expect Deidra to live more than a few weeks. There was a low chance that baby Deidra would be going home with Sam and Danny. The new-born baby had been put into intensive care and hooked up to all sorts to tubes and wires. They weren't even allowed to pick her up, not even with gloves, for fear of accidentally wrecking something in her weak body. It was scary for the new-parents who might not be new-parents for very long._

 _Sam was devastated, but continued to hope that Deidra would pull through. Eventually, Deidra's life expectancy had increased to a few months, they a couple of years, to finally to the point that she would live a nice, long, healthy life._

 _However, because of the facts and statistics that had surrounded Deidra when she was born, Danny and Sam both agreed they wouldn't have any more kids. It was too much of a risk, especially with Danny's night job and his ghost DNA._

 _"_ _Daddy, I'm scared." Deidra cooed, her face making wet spots on Danny's shirt. Danny was pulled away from his thoughts when she spoke. Danny smiled at her and sat down in the rocking chair, rocking Deidra._

 _"_ _Deidra, do you know who I am?"_

 _"_ _Daddy." She replied innocently._

 _"_ _Yes, but who else am I?" Danny asked, stroking her fuzzy black hair._

 _Deidra looked up at him, her big, sparkling, wet eyes showing confusion. Danny could tell that she couldn't comprehend the question. So, a bright light briefly filled the room and Danny Phantom was suddenly holding toddler Deidra Fenton._

 _"_ _Now who am I?" Danny asked, looking down at his daughter with warm, glowing green eyes. He took not of the white mist slipping away from Deidra's opened mouth._

 _Deidra giggled, reaching up and putting her tiny hand on Danny's face. "Daddy Phantom!" She cried, getting the first part wrong. But, it was close enough to what Danny was looking for._

 _"_ _Yep, I sure am, Baby." He replied happily, chuckling at Deidra's wrong answer. "And what does Daddy Phantom that Daddy doesn't?"_

 _"_ _Ghosts!" Deidra chirped, clapping._

 _"That's right! I_ protect _people from ghosts." Danny started, still rocking Deidra as he bowed his head and kissed Deidra's exposed forehead. "And I promise, Deidra, I'll never let any ghost hurt you._ Ever _."_

 _Deidra never seemed to be afraid of ghosts after that night._

* * *

Deidra's eyelids cracked opened, followed by hiss of discomfort leaving her lips. Was this what being hung over felt like? Because Deidra certainly felt hung over. Her head was absolutely killing her. Her body was so sore, her muscles felt like she had run a marathon. The piercing morning light that shone through her window like daggers burned her eyes. She moaned quietly and slowly sat up, her body shaking slightly from the soreness. What happened again?

The memories came flooding back to Deidra. She found the strength to jump out of bed and run over to her mirror, excitement washing away her pain. The girl who looked back at Deidra looked a little bit different. Her eyes, of course, were glowing green and her hair was as white as snow.

"I did it!" She squealed as she turned around, looking at her reflection at every angle. The suit looked a lot better now that it was mostly black. "I'm a Phantom, Deidra Phantom!"

Someone's hand turned the doorknob and began to open Deidra's door. She gasped and instinctively turned invisible, realizing that her parents were going to be absolutely _furious_.

Danny and Sam walked into the bedroom, looking at the bed. "Well, she's awake." Sam announced, pointing at the empty bed with the covers thrown on the floor.

"She's still in here." Danny assured his wife, looking at the space in front of the mirror. "Deidra, don't hide from us. Please come out." He asked politely and softly, know that she was looking into the mirror. It's exactly what he did when he first got his powers.

Deidra bit her lip, but realized that she would have to eventually face her parents. She blinked back into the view and looked at her parents, her hands behind her back, innocently. "Morning." She greeted, smiling weakly. "I'm guessing I'm grounded, right?"

"You have _no_ idea." Sam answered, crossing her arms. She wasn't happy, but she wasn't angry. At least, not anymore. "But, how are you feeling?" She asked in a kinder tone, walking up to her daughter and hugging her tightly.

Deidra tensed up as Sam hugged her, but returned the kind gesture. "I'm feel fine, Mom. Just a little sore, but I'm sure that'll go away pretty soon." She replied before the two released. Deidra looked up to Danny with big, puppy dog eyes. "So...how pissed are you guys?"

"We're more disappointed than pissed," Danny answered simply, "but we understand why you did what you did. Besides, you're almost 18 and ready to go off to college. This was your choice, and we respect that."

"We're just glad that you're okay!" Sam exclaimed, smiling warmly. Deidra realized how scared her parents must have been when they found her lying in the tunnel with white hair. She'd have to make up for that somehow.

Deidra frowned slightly, a little surprised by the way her parents were acting. "You two are taking this," She paused, trying to think of a word, "...extraordinary well." She finished with, tilting her head to the side. "Why?"

Sam smirked and elbowed Danny. "Your dad has done plenty of stupid things with his powers. Like there was this one time he actually got rid of his powers because he-"

"Sam!" Danny scolded, his cheeks becoming red as she brought back memories of stupid decision he made in high school. "That story is waaaay past its expiration date." He commented, gently elbowing her back. The two started to laugh like what ever happened was the funniest thing that had ever blessed the history of mankind. Deidra just looked at them stupidly.

"But with _whatever that was_ aside, how do I even shut my powers off?" Deidra asked, looking at her gloved fingers. "I really don't know how to 'go human' again." Danny looked at her and blinked.

"Well…" Danny started, trying to think of a good way to explain it. "I guess you just have to think of it like shedding a skin, or taking off a sweat shirt. You just kind of have to release your form. Or, of course, just wait and you'll eventually de-transform."

"That really doesn't give me much to work with, Dad." Deidra complained, putting a hand on her hip as she leaned her weight in her right foot. Danny shrugged. "I never said I was a good teacher. You might just have to figure some things out for yourself."

Deidra wasn't satisfied with Danny's answer, but she would have to take it. She tried to 'release her form' or whatever, but it didn't work. She tried again, and it didn't work. She tried for what seemed like hours but she still was Deidra Phantom every time she opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. "I can't do it!" She shouted, frustrated.

"Deidra, it's only been 10 minutes. You'll get there." Danny encouraged her, sitting on her bed next to Sam. Deidra's mom couldn't help but giggle at Deidra's childish reaction.

Deidra scowled and lifted her feet off the ground, sitting crossed-legged in mid air as she thought of how to do this. She imagined herself becoming a snake that was ready to molt. The pictured the snake leaving it's dead skin and slithering out in its new skin.

It was a weird thought process, but it worked.

Deidra Fenton cried out as she fell out of the air and landed on her back, hitting her head against her carpeted floor. "Ouch!" She snapped, rubbing the back of her head. She tilted her head backwards and looked at her parents, who just laughed at how clumsy Deidra was acting. She just stared at them blankly, frowning dramatically. "I did it..." She grumbled, rolling over and standing up.

The dark haired girl took one look at the clock and screamed. "I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" She cried, rushing to her closet.

Danny and Sam stopped laughing. "No you're not. It's Saturday." Sam said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, yesterday was Thursday."

"Deidra," Danny began, a look of concern furrowed his brow, "you've been asleep since Thursday night. It's Saturday morning. You've been asleep and recovering for more than a day."

There was a long pause as Deidra thought about that. At least she got to catch up on some of that lost sleeping time that school stole from her. "Oh." She murmured, gawking at the thought that her body had been recovering that whole time.

"Then, could I go visit Phebs and Jasper?" Deidra asked, brimming with excitement. Sam and Danny both looked at each other, but nodded in unison. "Awesome! I can't wait to show them!"

"Show them what?" Sam asked, knowing what she was talking about.

"This!" Deidra cried, grinning mischievously. " _I'm going ghost_!" She shouted as she pictured putting on a jacket. A ring of light surrounded her waist like a hula hoop and split into two. One moved up over her torso, shoulders, and head. The other one moved down over her legs and feet. She was back into her suit with white hair and green eyes. "I'll see ya later!" She shouted, turning tangible and phasing through the wall to the outside. Her legs turned into a ghostly misty tail as she flew away from the house. She hadn't even heard her parents telling her to wait.

She wished she did.


End file.
